Blood Red
by Brighteyesinthewoods
Summary: Frair is on the brink of death, starving, cold and lonely she feels helpless. That is until a certain reaper finds her body and takes her in as his own.


_A/n this is a black butler OC fanfiction that I thought of when I was bored, I thought to myself "what would happen if Grell had a girl he could, let's just leave it as makeover"_

 **I sit with my legs to my chest, hungry. I haven't had a meal in weeks. I long for the bitter sweet taste of the crimson drink. It's difficult being assigned to a rare blood type, it is next to impossible to feast. I have managed to survive for centuries but today I may meet my end. I feel cheated. Cheated in life. Why of all vampires must I starve? I dig my black nails into my kneecap, I may create a wound if I'm not careful. A wound. That is what I am worrying about at a time like this. The icy blasts of snow feels like daggers to my eyes, painfully stabbing away at my draining corpse. Ready to feast on the body that lies beneath. My winter hood is already over my head yet the snow finds weakness, my life passes before my eyes. Memories of pain and sorrow, memories of my life. Only that life is long gone now. I hear whispers in the air, either whispers or shouting that refuses my body. Suddenly the voice gets more concerning as it gets closer.**

 **"Young girl, what are you doing in this weather?" I tilt my head slightly to see a woman, no wait a man, stare at me with fresh green eyes his long red hair holding white beads of snow. The creature grins at my with his sharpened teeth slightly poking out of his smile.**

 **"I-I ... H-help" I can't speak, what I feared the most when I was young. The forbidden communication. I look at my shoulder to him drop to his knees, he looked scared and worried at the same time yet also sadness lingered in his face. I suddenly feel all life drain out of myself, my head falls along with my body. The last thing I remember through my squinted eyes is snowflakes resting on my face.**

 **~Intermission~**

 **My eyelids feel heavy, as if they have been sewn to my under eyes. I hear the crackling of a fire in the air, out of nowhere my stomach feels pained. It feels like someone ripping at the walls trying to find weakness. All my nerves suddenly are alerted as I curl myself into a ball, I taste warm salty tears roll down my cheeks. A few tears form at my mouth, the salt brings me to my senses. I am safe, that man must be round here somewhere unaware of my starvation. The rest of my body feels numb yet I manage to flip myself to see a bell at my bedside, it sits with a note. My eyes can't focus on the words, they all look like lines to my vision. Without hesitation I reach and ring the bell loud before I sink onto the bed sensing nothing but pain, I hear tapping from outside my doors. The echo of heels on wood fills the room as the door is slowly pulled open to reveal the red head. By his teeth and eyes one could only guess that he is a reaper, I never thought reapers could feel emotions. I thought since their duty is to reap it wouldn't be necessary, looking though the deceased's past without any form of sadness.**

 **"What do you need?" The red reaper asked in a slightly worried voice, you could tell that he had a thing for the colour red by his obvious appearance. Just like black for me. I have grown very fond of red over decades though, I see the red blood pouring out of people as a victory.**

 **"B-blood" I murmur with all my strength knowing that it would be near impossible for him to get the blood type needed in time.**

 **"Blood type?" The reaper asks hast fully, as if he is going to find someone with AB+ before I die.**

 **"AB+" I just make out, before I realise I am being picked up in the arms of his, the man's hair brushes my face. His hair is soft against my cheeks keeping me to my senses, as I am ran through the exit a blanket is flung over my body. The blanket is red plaid with little woven strings at the edges, a black carriage is at the end of the gravel pathway. The snow is gone for now but the cold is unbearable even with a blanket, I hear the scrunching of the stone stop as I am placed in the back of the vehicle. The doors close as I feel a sudden rise in temperature, the air is still. I feel myself nearly dose of into an eternal rest at one point but I kept my eyes open watching the trees pass us every second. The carriage slows down outside a grand manor, frozen waterfalls at either side of the entrance.**

 **"I know someone who can help, just to let you know my name is Grell," the reaper has a smile on his face at the carriage doors but the act was useless, hiding his worry to make me feel more hopeful. I am already hopeful, more like trusting to be honest. My life is in the hands of a reaper, in any other context I would be hopeless. I nose my head into his hair that flowed onto his winter coat, the coat was black strangely enough.**

 **I have become trusting towards Grell, somehow I feel safe although the pain is unbearable. Grell knocks the manor doors with his black gloves, while waiting he looks down and smiles at me brushing my hair away**

 **"You're eyes remind me of Bassy, red just like his" I could tell that Bassy was his the one he loved easily by the way he seemed disappointed almost.**

 **The thick doors creak open to a tall butler standing there looking surprised at the strangely sight, I look up to see the butler glaring at me with crimson eyes.**

 **"Bassy, we need Ciel this instance" Grell almost demands the emotionless man. The butler is a demon I am sure of it, the way he looked at my knowingly. He probably noticed my teeth as I gasped for air.**

 **"The young master has retired to his chambers, if it is urgent I think he may allow the visit" the butler follows us to a dark corridor with only dimly lit candles lighting our way. Bassy leans over Grell to knock on the dark wood door, I could never identify the many materials of this manor.**

 **"Come in" a moaned voiced says from the room. Grell carries me in while explaining my state and how he found me, surprising the small boy agreed to the request. He looked to have seen through rough times himself. I sit on the chair feasting on his blood, the bitterness contrasting with a hint of sweetness have me energy. I am careful not to injure his neck or leave a mark, by the amount of blood I took I was still slightly hungry but I didn't want to sabotage my chances of another taste of this blood. I finally pull away to see Grell linking arms with the butler obviously out of his consent. Energy seems to flow in me at this moment, I stand to see I am nearly as tall as Grell which caused two surprised faces.**

 **"Wait, how old were you when you got bitten?" Ciel questions what they were all thinking**

 **"Well I was eighteen when I was turned but realistically I am three thousand years old" I turn my head to face Ciel.**

 **"Thank you so very much, I would have died if it weren't for you. Although I realise that I could never repay what you have gave me tonight I will do anything to help you. Also Grell, you have done more for me than anyone has done for me in my life today." Ciel looks like he has heard it all before, he sits thinking for a while his dark hair covering his face.**

 **"Well we could use another maid to help us, what is your name?" I only just realise that no one knows my name, even Grell. I used to hate my name but it has grown to me now.**

 **"Frair- Frair Haverturn" I try to sound as confident as I can but it probably sounded stoic. I slip into a maid outfit in the morning and braid my hair into duel braids, I found two red ribbons to tie at the end of the plaits. I walk out of the door, so this is my new life?**


End file.
